Titan
Titan is a boss that was created by the Puppet Master, and is capable of using a special move called Royal Roar. If you win a battle against the titan barrier, you will gain 1 titan shard. However, if you use the membership catapult, you will get 2 titan shards instead. Using the Team Battling feature can assist in gaining up to 4 titan shards, related to how many members (up to three) are in the battle group and how many questions answered were correct. Appearance Titan is a special boss looking to be a lion-like beast. It's body is mostly levitating sand, with a billowing cape of water and a mane of multi-color coral and water. Its claws are made of Titan Shards and its eyes and mouth open when attacking to show an evil purple aura radiating from within. The Firefly Forest Titan is exactly the same but with a soil-colored body and a mane of green, purple, blue, and yellow leaves with horns made out of tree branches. Titan Elements The titan is meant to go through all 5 elements (and possibly astral and shadow), but the titan was introduced in it's water form but is most commonly found in it's plant form. Titan (Barrier Forme).png ForestTitanOfficial.png During Battle Titan has a protective barrier around him, making it so that everybody in Prodigy has to destroy the barrier before the actual Titan can be damaged. In a battle, the Titan Barrier is the same level as you and has health to according that. Once the Titan is defeated, the real battle begins, as the Titan's health will slowly go down, unfortunately, you can't not capture this monster, though is like a boss. Titan Shards Titan Shards are the currency you earn after defeating the Titan once. They can be exchanged with Harvey for prizes. After obtaining a certain amount of Titan Shards, they may apply for checkpoint bonuses. In-Game Description "Shards broken off a Titan created by the Order of Influence. Can be given to a Floatling to have its Shadow magic removed from it, in exchange for rare items." Team Battles It is possible to take the Titan on with 2 other players. A crystal sits in front of the Titan with the words "Team Battle!" By doing so, you can create a team or join a team of up to 3 people and battle the Titan together. You can team up with your friends if you are all in the same world, or team up with other people, this was added January 21st, 2019. Team Battle Mechanics Special battle mechanics are placed in Titan Team Battles instead of the regular mechanics. Here's a list of what changes: * None of your team's pets are shown, all of you are just wizards battling together. * Each of you share the same hearts, up to five hearts in the bar above you. * The titan instead of having thousands of hearts has only ten. * Each spell cast through the crystal is of the Fire element when against the Plant Titan and ??? element when against the Water Titan. * Each spell cast correctly deals -1 heart change to the opposing side. * You cannot choose your own spells. * Titan only casts Shadow Shock in this battle format. * The level of a crystal spell increases with moving the battle forward. ** For example, with the Plant Titan, your spells increase by: *** Fireball *** Embers *** Combustion *** Charclone *** Volcannon *** Wildfire ** Another instance, with the Water Titan, your spells increase by: *** Spark Sphere/Fungi Fling *** Static Shock/Shrubbery Strike *** Shockwave/Leaf Swarm *** Storm's Coming/Ka-Pow Cabbage *** Ion Cannon/Forest's Hurricane *** Unlimited Power/Overgrowth * The final spell you cast has an unknown name but appears like an astral spell, unofficially named the "Titan Knockback" by this community. All wizards participating gather astral energy together and combine powers in the crystal for the spell. It appears like a large, bright projectile that breaks through the Titan Barrier easily. * ''If you loose all hearts in team battle, you and 1 or 2 other people will only get 0-1 titan shards. ''Also, your crystal will secede into its wooden casing as it lost all of its power. Moveset (Current) |-|Shadow Shock= Shadow Shock is a widespread shadow-element spell also able to be wielded by Pippet and Shadow Gerald, two other bosses. This will only be cast in team battling. |-|Royal Roar= Royal Roar is a shadow-element spell exclusive to the Titan bosses. Its appearance is similar to a purple version of zero and is super-effective against all elements except Astral, which the entity itself is weak to. Titan will only use this spell if the element of your pet is powerful against it. This will only be cast on pets. |-|Water Burst= Water Burst is one of its weakest water-element spells in its Water Variant. |-|Aqua Spear= Aqua Spear is another of the Water Variant's spells, but used less often than Water Burst. |-|Torrent= Torrent is the most powerful Water spell of the Water Variant's spellset. |-|Fungi Fling= Fungi Fling is one of its weakest plant-element spells in its Plant Variant. |-|Leaf Swarm= Leaf Swarm is another of the Plant Variant's spells, but used less often than Fungi Fling. |-|Forest's Hurricane= Forest's Hurricane is the most powerful Plant spell of the Plant Variant's spellset. Code The function inside the Titan's code that is called once it is defeated is: TitanDeadKick: function () { var e = "The Titan has been defeated, for now! \nThe Puppet Master is hard at work, summoning it back once again. Keep an eye on the island map for signs of the Titan's return..."; this.game.prodigy.open.message(e, this.TitanDeadTeleport.bind(this), null, "Titan Defeated!") } For the Titan's Heart Count: getTitanHP: function () { return Prodigy.Creature.getHeartsFromCurve("A", 1, Math.max(50, Math.min(100, this.game.prodigy.player.kennel.getAvgTeamLv() + 1))) } Trivia * In battle, if Titan Barrier is defeated, "Titan Hit!" will be displayed instead of the normal "You Won!" banner. The same thing happens with "Titan Battle" instead of "Wizard Battle!" * If all of Titan's hearts are gone for one battle, the last spell cast will display 9,999 damage to the foe, in this case, Titan. This is unique as it may possibly be used as a damage multiplier, making Titan more easily weakened. * The titan barrier's health and your wizard's natural (equipmentless) health is the same. * In a past update, Prodigy Developers added the catapult for members only, allowing members to earn double the titan shards (2 per battle). It is currently unknown whether the catapult actually does more damage to the titan or it just gives players more titan shards. *In a past update, Prodigy Developers added the battle crystal that summons teams of wizards (up to three) to make Titan Team Battles. Players can create their own teams or join others. Battles start by the group beginner, can be cancelled by the group beginner, and reach full at three members. Joining wizards can quit the team if they no longer wish to be in it. * Titan appears as a mythological construct called a Constructed Manticore, a beast from Eurasian myth created in the likeness of a manticore but made by magic instead of being summoned or born. Manticores have the body base of a gargantuan liger, batty-dragon wings, a scorpion-stinger tail, a quilled/feathered/furry mane, etc. Prodigy's Titans show all traits except for wings. * The Titan can only be found as of now in Firefly Forest and Shipwreck Shore. * For some reason, the water titan seems to rise higher than the plant titan, but the forest titan seems to be larger than the water titan (not just in images). * Sometimes you get to skip the beginning less than 0% chance Gallery Titan Intro (1).png Titan Intro (2).png Titan Intro (3).png Titan Encounter.png Royal Roar.png Titan Invasion.png Titan'sEnd.png Titan Rewards.png TitanBattleRewards.png Team Battle.png Category:NPC Category:Water Category:Plant